


Kiss him under the mistletoe

by Daydreamer (TreasuredHopes)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Cliche, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe tradition, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Truth or Dare, gummy bears, school party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: « Furihata, stop running away! It's your turn... Truth or Dare? »
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Kiss him under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Embrasse-le sous le gui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597460) by [TreasuredHopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes). 



'' - Furihata! Do you listen when we talk to you!?'' asked a hoarse voice, a little pissed off.  
  
That voice had taken him out of his daydreams. He'd been called several times before he realizes it. The redhead who was in front of him had lost his patience by dint of hearing Kuroko pronounce his name without being heard.   
  
'' - Oh sorry, Kagami. I was lost in my thoughts'' he defended himself, smiling stupidly. ''What's going on, Kuroko?''  
  
The smallest looked discouraged at him. Even if it didn't appear in his face.  
  
'' - It's your turn to choose... Truth or Dare?'' replied another voice to the left.  
  
It was Hyuuga's.  
  
'' - I said that I will NOT play this game. I don't feel like it! Really!''  
  
Truth or Dare was fearful. It scared him. What question he should answer if he picks Truth? I did not want personal questions. He did not like talking about him. What's a trauma! He was too shy about such things. More, if he did not want to pick Truth, he had to picks Dare and it was so much... a lot... far much much much much much... really much worse! It was catastrophic! Just thinking about it, he had the wobble. They knew it! They knew that Furihata was chicken-hearted. So why force him to play this useless and boring game?   
  
« - Truth or Dare? '' insisted Kuroko, staring at him and waiting patiently for the answer.

Truth or Dare? Truth or Dare!? Neither of them! He looked all around if he could find something to entertain them so he can flee. He found nothing. He was desperate. Truth or Dare? If he chooses Dare, probably they would be nice with him, knowing that he is shy. They're not so bad, anyway, not enough to embarrass him, no? And... If he chooses Truth, be it anything, he knew the question would be personal. Why would they do that? He is still thinking a few seconds, uncertain of his choice. He checked all the possibilities and every scenario available to him. What they could ask him to do if he chooses Dare, in this big room (the gym) filled with students celebrating Christmas? Anyways, why had he come here?! He planned to stay quietly at home... in order to... avoid this stuff. It was so annoying!  
  
'' - Dare'' he finally says. overwhelmed by the murderous looks of his teammates  
  
He had closed his eyes and put his head down, afraid to receive his Dare. They certainly were all laughing at him. He was fearful; a yellow belly. If he could, he would disappear for always. However, it was useless to think about it more deeply. It was impossible. How a School Christmas Party could be so irritating? It was easy; stand with teammates quite simply... idiots!   
  
'' - So... for your Dare... Let's see...'' began Kuroko, looking away.  
  
Kuroko... him... he had been lucky! He had chosen Truth. Of course, he has nothing to hide and he's honest all the time. He always says what he thinks about. No questions could embarrass him. It was no wonder he was unbeatable and so brave at this game.  
  
'' - Found. Look, Furihata-kun.''  
  
Kuroko pointed in a direction. The teenager approached his friend of whom he was the victim and looked in the direction he was aiming. There were some people here and there. He didn't know if Kuroko was aimed at one of them or if he showed him only the ''place'', not people - in particular. He still feared. That was the mistletoe's place. Kouki felt bad suddenly, even more than before. What would he make him do? There is only one thing to do with mistletoe, right? He had a stomach ache. He hoped to be wrong.   
  
'' - Yeah, what is there?'' he finally asked anxiously.   
  
He didn't know anyone there. He wasn't going to force him to kiss a stranger, right? He was looking at Kuroko with his fearful look, while Kuroko did not flinch and kept his eternal neutral expression. No, but seriously, he was joking? Why did he wait like that?! He was eager for it to end, to relax quietly. Kuroko was a scornful and sadistic person!  
  
Kouki continued to fix the place without saying a word. Some people came and went here and there, always without Kuroko saying anything. Suddenly, the brown-haired boy saw a familiar face go through it. He recognized him immediately. His red hair, his heterochromatic eyes, his intimidating expression... that was so perfect... Kouki turned to Kuroko, scared. What Akashi was doing here? Did he was the one who invited him?  
  
'' - Do you see? Akashi-kun is there.'' ends up saying Kuroko, after his endless stressful silence.  
I saw him, yes. 

A little break, even more stressing. His suspicions were finally going to be confirmed. His Dare concerned Akashi. He was petrified. It was absolutely impossible for Kuroko to ask him to kiss Akashi under the mistletoe. It was almost funny to have thought about that for only a few seconds. After all... he was afraid of him and Kuroko knew that. Just talking to him or just looking at him... that was terrible. He feared his Dare.   
  
'' - Kiss him under the mistletoe.   
  
Eh?... Eh!? He had misheard for sure! Right? It was impossible for him to ask him to kiss this guy under the mistletoe! He had lost his mind?!  
  
'' - You're joking, right? '' questioned the boy, worried.   
\- Not at all.   
  
Furihata felt faint, but regrettably, he didn't faint.   
  
'' - Okay, now we let you do,'' said Hyuuga. ''We will not get in your way''  
  
And then, they went to another section of the Party's room. Left behind, Kouki was thinking... Did they watch him? If not, he has only to leave the party! That was what he was going to do subtly... He carefully observed the surroundings and heading out of the exit. He was proud of his idea. As if he was going to do is Dare! They were idiots to think that. They left him free field to leave... They left him free field?! That wasn't too easy? He began to doubt... and if everything was planned since the beginning? Anyway, even if it were, they wouldn't force him! It was just tiresome... be a wimp. He was exhausted of that, he wanted to change.  
  
'' Furihata, that's it?''  
  
He jumped. This voice took him out of his thoughts. He turned to the side, where this person was and he froze like a pillar. It was Akashi. What he was doing here? He'd followed him? And, why was he talking to him? What did he have to say to him? What had he done to deserves this?   
  
'' Yes, I am'' confirmed Furihata shyly. 

\- You're not with your teammates? 

''No, they put me aside to let me go kiss you under the mistletoe.'' he continued in his head. It was the first thing he thought after this nosy question. Whether he is with his teammates yes or not, what did it change in his life? Akashi's eyes were set on him. It was uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do. What to do in these awkward moments? Do we just let the time flow? It was too tough for Furihata. Akashi's look was too heavy anyway. He was going to collapse under this last soon. It's was unalterable. 

'' - Why do you not come in? It's cold here'' observed the redhead, showing Kouki the door with his arm. 

The brown head hesitated slightly but followed him inside. Good! There! Here is again in the party room in the middle of all merrymakers students. Kouki was looking for his friends. They probably laughed at him in a corner. Especially if they realized that he had tried to flee. 

Good. He was inside, with Akashi. What to do now? -- He will absolutely not kiss him under the mistletoe. It's was unthinkable. He was even not able to look him in his eyes... or just his face. No no no no no no no, impossible! He suddenly stopped, turned around, apologizes to Akashi and flees a second time, as the redhead watched him go elsewhere. ''He just planted me here'' he thought, continuing to watch him make his way through the crowd.

Kouki managed to get the buffet table. He took a large glass of fruit juice and added Gummy bears in. He liked them! The mixture of the juice with these sweets was a delight. He had put all the colors for it to be prettier. He contemplated his artwork before drinks it. He noticed another student in front of him (on the other side of the banquet) He gazed at him as if he saw an alien. What? What was wrong with eating Gummy bears and drinking fruit juice to be able to forget about his anxieties? It was normal. 

'' - I appreciate the taste of Gummy Bears stuffed with juice''

Furihata drifted his gaze to the left side, whence the voice, and noticed the redhead from a little earlier. This latter has a glass of fruit juice filled with multicolors Gummy Bears. Rakuzan's Captain waited patiently for Kouki to confirm his saying, taking a little bear with two fingers. He put the little in his own mouth, continuing to look at the shy boy. 

''- Yes, it tastes great'' Kouki hurried to say, laughing nervously.

Akashi seemed satisfied with this answer. He looked down at his glass and took another candy. He handed it to Kouki next. The boy was not sure he understood what Seijuuro wanted. He had to take it? Why? He had some of those in his goblet too; The same sweets and the same juice. He declined his offer politely. 

'' - I have some right here'' he says shaking his glass lightly.

\- Mine is better. 

Seriously? What's wrong with him? He didn't see him in this way. Strangely, he felt less compressed. He found Akashi... cute? This! ... This thought frightened him. No! He didn't find him cute! Only funny and... strange. And, why he kept talking to him? Why was he follow him? He cared about him right now, did not he? He was hallucinating, right?

The heat rose to his face. No. He didn't blush, eh? Shouldn't! And, why?! He tried to remain calm and do not show his weakness, but... he turned on his heels and fled a third time. 

Was he dreaming? What was this mess? He tried to find his teammates once again. He wanted to go tell them his way of thinking and how much he hated this game! He was trying to open passages between people but he jammed everywhere. It was oppressive. He arrived on the other side... in front of a wall. He leaned his forehead on this one and closed his eyes. A little relaxation... just a little bit... Only five minutes, in order to get his ideas back to their places. 

Surroundings five minutes after, he straightened and feel a presence near of him. He turned his head to the left again and again... Akashi was there... the back against the wall, arms crossed on his chest and closed eyes too... Shit! He really followed him!

'' - Do you follow me, Akashi-san?'' he asked directly.

The teenager surprised himself with this direct question. At least, he was going to know it once and for all! This latter opened his eyes and put them on his interlocutor.

'' - Maybe.»

It was confirmed, he followed him since the beginning. Akashi smiled... in a mocking way. However, Kouki found this smile... beautiful, although he was mocking at him. It was like he was trying to make him crack. Yet he did not think so much about ... He made him want to kiss him. Literally. It was a game. It wasn't consistent. It was a setup! 

'' - Follow me.''

Follow him? To go to where? Akashi straightened and went away. Furihata hesitated a little before following him. He was walking near him in order to pass in the same passages as him. There're so many people dancing and having fun here and there. They arrived at square one. This place where the Dare has been launched. Akashi was staring at the ceiling as if he were looking for something. He smiled then stopped. 

'' - It's here. ''

Seirin's player looked in the same direction and saw... the mistletoe. That was what he was looking for?! The redhead put his eyes on his and stood in front of him as if he was waiting for something. 

This ''something'' which made Furihata very uncomfortable. They're there... he found it odd that Akashi was looking for him to realize his Dare. So... he knew about that. And... he was okay with that!? His eyes were on his perfect body. Akashi seemed so soft, tender, so gentle, unlike everything he believed about him before this evening. His look showed a soothing attitude as if he wanted to help him relax. Akashi gives him a warm smile which melted his little heart that was going to explode due to embarrassment.

''- What are you waiting for? Seijuuro asked after a long silence. 

''- What I ... what?'' stuttered Kouki.

''- It's up to you to kiss me under the mistletoe. Not the reverse. 

He was the Kuroko's partner in crime, right?! Furihata felt even worse. Why? Why all this was baiting him?! What had he done to deserves it?! Besides, he felt happy without realizing it. He did not understand why his heart was beating so fast nor why he was so hot suddenly nor why he was dizzy when his pupils were crossing those of the other boy. At the bottom of his heart, did he want to? Had his friends noticed it? That's why did they do this to him? No, impossible. It was ridiculous. HE was ridiculous. Moreover, Akashi was in the plan from the beginning! Awkward! Akashi knew exactly why Furihata was running from the beginning! He must have looked so weak in front of him.

'' - Do you know since the beginning?'' asked Kouki, knowing the answer already. 

He used that to make a diversion a few seconds. The atmosphere became much too heavy. The boy did not answer him. He was content to smile only. It was three times worse. This damn sarcastic smile was... so attractive. 

Akashi was still facing him, without moving.

'' - Maybe I underestimated you'' 

''Underestimated for?'' wondered Kouki unflinchingly.

'' - I thought you would give in faster than that''

''Narcissistic'', he treated him mentally. He thought he would give in faster than that? What did it mean? He was not going to '' give in '' If he had to kiss him, it was really not because he wanted to! It because of this stupid hyper-cliché teen game that his stupid game partners wanted to play. Why not play the bottle if it's to do this kind of trivial thing!?

'' - Do you need help?

\- No thank you'' declined Kouki quickly

He had never replied so quickly. He'd surprised himself. He finally began to approach Akashi very, very, very... very slowly. This latter was still smiling at him. That was THE moment! He was going to do it! He knew he could do it! Just a little kiss and it would be finished! He closed his eyes and approached even more, then... recoiled et turned around. He was doing to flee a fourth-time but the redhead's hand grabbed his shoulder tightly. 

'' - Where do you think you're going?''

\- Why do you take it so seriously, it's just a game. 

Silence. Furihata did not move. He was waiting for his answer without turning to face him.

'' - Nothing is worth it if it is not taken seriously.''

No, but ... what was that answer?

''- It doesn't need to be worth it. ''

\- it's worth for me.

What he just said? Did it was the Kouki's kiss that worth it? He was not sure where he was going. What did he feel for him? They had almost never spoken and he came like that and acted like that!  
  
Kouki faced him another time. Determined, this time! He was going to end it! Would he then give him peace after? At that thought, he doubted a little. He didn't want to confess it but, Akashi's attention during the evening had been pleasant.   
  
He went back to where he was. He approached and closed his eyes, then... stopped. He stepped back.   
  
'' - Fortunately, your Action is just a kiss'' Akashi chuckled. 'We didn't ask you to get the moon, you know?  
  
Furihata looked at him, discouraged.  
  
'' - You can kiss me on the cheek, you thought about it?...''  
  
Akashi said that by pointing to his right cheek. Furihata's eyes followed his hand. That was true! The Dare was ''Kiss him under the mistletoe'' it was not precise exactly where on Akashi's body. He had not even thought about it. He had made so many scenarios in his head.   
  
He was still looking at Akashi's cheek. His skin seemed so soft, must smell so good... He's blushing. He had just had a moment of ...phantasm?! Akashi did not really know what Kouki was thinking but it was a funny chain reaction.   
  
Okay. He closed again his eyes and stepped forward another time. He was not able to see him in front - That's why he closed his eyes. He focused on his cheek. Akashi was probably laughing at him. It was shameful. 

'' - You should keep your eyes open. You don't see where you go like this. 

He did not listen and put his lips on his skin. It was silken, soft, smooth... he squeezed slightly so that it looked more like a kiss. He couldn't explain the feeling that had overwhelmed him. It was... wonderful... but so embarrassing! He could have stayed there for a very long time but he stepped back quickly. It was the first time he had to kiss someone. He never imagined that it would be Akashi the first. He had trouble sorting through his negative and positive thoughts. It was a real mess.

'' - You see... That was my lips. ''

  



End file.
